Presently, many digital audio related devices are becoming popular. At present, two methods relating to high quality digital-recording and digital-playback tape recorders are suggested due to technology development. One method is referred to as R-DAT and uses a rotary head. Another method is referred to as S-DAT and uses a stationary head. In particular, since S-DAT uses a stationary head, the structure of both the head and the tape cassette of a S-DAT tape recorder is similar to that of a conventional analog method tape recorder. Because of this similarity, the commercialization of a tape recorder which can record and playback both digital and analog signals is desirable.
A tape recorder which can record and playback both digital and analog signals has been proposed. A conventional analog method compact cassette (so called ACC) has a thick part having a front opening for receiving a magnetic head and a pinch roller. A digital method compact cassette (so called DCC) has a shutter covering a front opening for receiving a magnetic head and a pinch roller. The shutter covers the opening when the cassette is not in use, and slides either in the direction of magnetic tape travel or in the reverse direction so that the magnetic head and pinch roller can be received during use. This proposed tape recorder can be used for both DCC and ACC.
Since differently shaped tape cassettes (that is ACC and DCC) are recorded and played back by a single tape recorder, a loading structure suitable for inserting, supporting and removing the two differently shaped tape cassettes is desirable particularly for a tape recorder for car use having a tape cassette loading structure.
An exemplary loading structure which is suitable for both ACC and DCC is shown in FIG. 5 and FIG. 6. Holder 33 holds both ACC 1 and DCC 2. ACC 1 has a hole 1a for inserting a reel axis. Engaging member 35 supports both ACC 1 and DCC 2. The engaging member 35 has a projection 35a at one end of the engaging member 35. The projection 35a mates with the hole 1a of ACC 1. Grip slot 2a mates with a projection 35b disposed on the other end of the engaging member 35. Transfer means 37 transfers both ACC 1 and DCC 2 in the direction of tape cassette insertion. One end of the supporting member 38 is rotatably supported at rotation part 38b, and another end of the supporting member 38 has a supporting part 38a. The supporting part 38a supports the holder 33 so that the holder 33 moves to the direction perpendicular to the upper surface of both ACC 1 and DCC 2.
Both ACC 1 and DCC 2 are transferred from a first position where both ACC 1 and DCC 2 are supported by the projection 35a or projection 35b of the engaging member 35 to the right direction by the transfer means 37. After moving in the right direction, the supporting member 38 rotates counter-clock-wise around the rotation part 38b, whereby the holder 33 is transferred downward to a second position where recording and playback is accomplished. This transfer occurs in the direction of the arrow shown in FIG. 6.
In the above-described tape recorder, while both ACC 1 and DCC 2 are supported within the transfer means 37 by mating the hole 1a with the projection 35a when ACC 1 is used or by mating the grip slot 2a with the projection 35b when DCC 2 is used, a depth of the grip slot 2a of the DCC 2 is shallower than that of the hole 1a. Moreover, in order for ACC 1 and DCC 2 to both slide smoothly within the holder 33, the holder 33 is designed so that there is a gap left in the upwards and downwards directions when either ACC 1 or DCC 2 is loaded within the holder 33. Because of this structure, it was especially difficult to maintain a stable engagement between the grip slot 2a of the DCC 2 and the projection 35b. As a result of disengagement, undesirable movement occurred.